With The Help Of An Amulet
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Ginny insists that Hermione's in love. To help, she gives her a charmed amulet. "When you put it on a person, it lights up if the person is in love with you. If not, then he doesn't." Thus begins the internal debate on whether to use it or not.


I don't make money out of this, so don't sue. I'm still living off allowance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tell me why you broke up with him."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Ginny looked at her best friend and sighed. "I told you, I don't think it's working out."

"Why not?" Hermione prompted.

"We want different things. It's just not what we thought it would be. I knew this for a while now, Hermione, I know he needs someone else", Ginny confessed, "but I was too selfish to actually say anything. I didn't want to let him go. But I know I'm in love with his persona, not him. It was a crush, probably puppy love, but I don't think it's the real thing. I could feel that we really need to get all this sorted out, or we're both gonna get hurt."

"I'm sorry", Hermione said, patting her female best friend in the back.

"It's not your fault, Mione", Ginny told her. "We separated on good terms and decided to just stay friends. To be honest, we're both happy with it."

"That's good to hear", Hermione smiled. "So, any date offers now that you're back in the market?"

"Yeah, a couple, within the hour when word broke out that Harry and I split", Ginny answered.

"Well, you know, you always have been popular", Hermione teased.

"Shut up", Ginny said, smiling a little.

"You know that's true, Gin", Hermione said, "so who asked you?"

"Someone from Puddlemere United. You know Robert Summers?"

"Yes, he's pretty good looking", Hermione said, remembering the tall brown haired chaser.

"And Henry Park, from the Pride of Portree."

"He's what, a keeper?"

"Beater."

"So, did you say yes to anyone yet?"

"No", Ginny said simply, "I want to enjoy being single for a while."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Cheers to that."

"Have you given a thought on dating again?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I have, but I don't know who I'm going to date", Hermione admitted.

"I don't know what to do with you. You and Ron broke up a whole year ago. It wasn't even a real relationship to begin with. Do us all a favour and get a boyfriend already!" Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Hey, you know as much as I do that relationships are no joke!"

"But you're like, what, twenty now?"

"Your point is?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you and I know who you want, and if I were you, I'd make a move before a random slag gets him."

"You know who I want?" Hermione said, her voice sarcastic and disbelieving at the same time, "well, who, pray tell, is this mystery guy?"

"Harry James Potter", said Ginny, smirking a bit.

"Are you suggesting that I fancy your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend, my dear", corrected Ginny.

"Still!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, you and I both know I'm telling the truth. Look, I love Harry, not romantically anymore, but I love him like a brother. And I love you. I want to see both of you happy and admit it or not, you two are what the other wants", Ginny said matter of factly.

Hermione thought of it for a moment. She never would have told Ginny, but it was true that she had been feeling deeper emotions for Harry, ever since they were younger. Ron observed the same thing, leading to their break-up. These days, Ron and Hermione remained good friends and Ron began re-dating Lavender Brown.

"I don't think he feels that way about me", Hermione said quietly, but Ginny heard.

"Why don't we find out?" she said brightly.

"How? We can't just ask him, that'll freak him out!"

But Ginny was already rummaging in her bag, finally taking out a long chain with a red amulet hanging out.

"I saw this in Diagon Alley a week ago. The saleswoman swore that this has some sort of charm on it and when you put it on a person, it lights up if the person is in love with you. If not, then he doesn't. I put it on Harry while he slept", Ginny explained, noting Hermione's sceptical look. "Don't look at me like that, I think it works."

"So you just want me to put in on him while he slept?" Hermione asked, as Ginny pressed it into her hands.

"You can also put in on him while he's awake", Ginny suggested.

"This is ridiculous! I am not going to use this!" Hermione said, scandalized.

"Oh come on, do something illogical for once!"

Hermione considered, after all, what's there to lose?

_What if Harry doesn't feel the same way? It could really ruin our friendship_, said a voice in her head.

_What if he does?_ said another voice.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione took the necklace from a smirking Ginny.

"Good luck, Mione."

_I'm gonna need more than luck_, thought Hermione desperately, pocketing the trinket.

She was looking at the amulet as she lay on her bed, thinking of ways to get the necklace around Harry's neck. She had been on the phone with Luna and Ginny for an hour before she finally gave up and tossed the necklace into her bed.

She frowned as she realized that she wasn't really getting ideas. _"Damn Ginny and her damn necklace",_ she growled under her breath. She then turned to glare at the necklace, as if it had done something to offend her. "It's also your fault you bloody piece of junk! Why did you let her find you anyway?"

She then realized the insanity of her words and let herself fall into her bed, but leapt up almost immediately. She grabbed a pen and paper (no time to mess around with quills) and jotted down the following words:

"_Why I should" _and beside that, _"Why I shouldn't"._

Underlining both and drawing a line to divide the paper, she then proceeded to think of the pros and cons of following Ginny's advice.

She then listed _"I get to find out if he likes me" _underneath the first column, and _"This could ruin our friendship if he ever finds out" _underneath the second. She was racking her brains for more reasons when she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear, it's time for dinner", said her mother.

"Hold on a second, Mum. I need to settle something, and I need your advice", she said, her face getting red.

"Is it about love, dear?" Mrs Granger said, sitting next to her daughter.

"Well, yes", Hermione admitted, still not looking her mother in the eye.

"Then?" Mrs Granger prompted.

"Ginny and Harry broke up", Hermione told her mother, "and she told me to go for him because she thinks it's me who should be with him."

"Well, that's very nice of Ginny", her mother commented, "So what's the problem?"

"She gave me this amulet that's _supposed _to tell you if a person likes you back. She told me to use it to see if he likes me too."

"And you're not sure if you want to use it or not."

Hermione nodded. Her mother smiled. "Now I see", she said, "Hermione, we raised you to know what's right and what's wrong. I believe you'll make the right decision. Now, if you decide you want to take the chance, and then do it. It's not our choice to make, it's yours. After all, you've already made good decisions in the past, even without us knowing it. You have a good heart, darling, and you should listen to it, cliché as that sounds", her mother chuckled. Apparently she still remembered how they got sent to Australia with no recollection of their daughter at all.

"What if it ruins our friendship?"

"Honey, you and Harry have gone through so much. I don't think he'll lose your friendship over this."

"I'm scared."

Elizabeth Granger has never heard her daughter admit that she was scared since she was seven years old. She looked at Hermione in the eyes and said, "Hermione, you should know better than I do that sometimes to get what we want, we need to face our fears. Would you really want to live the rest of your life without telling him, having to listen to voices in your head telling you that you should have?"

Hermione shook her head. "Then, you should know what to do."

Her mother got up and walked to the door. "Dinner's ready, you can come down whenever you want to."

Hermione mumbled a "Thanks" before her mother left the room.

Picking up the amulet again, she stared at it for a moment before placing it safely on a drawer on her bedside table.

Two months have come and gone, but Hermione still hasn't used the amulet, or told Harry about her feelings. She was occupied with her job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while he was busy with the final stages of his Auror Training.

Hermione was walking down the Atrium, holding several stacks of paper she was going to take to the Minister for signing. She was trying desperately not to collapse under the weight while balancing herself on the high heels they were required to wear. _'Stupid shoes! Why did they have to make us wear these death traps anyway?' _she thought angrily, but her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with someone. The paperwork flew everywhere and Hermione lost her balance. She shut her eyes, fully expecting to fall face-first into the smooth marble floor.

But the fall didn't come. Opening one of her eyes, she saw Harry Potter grinning down at her. Holding her by the waist, he prevented her would have been painful fall.

"You alright, Mione?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am", she said, blushing, "I didn't know you got back from Anglesey."

"I just got back. How're you?" he asked, helping her up. "Busy?"

"Not really. After I hand this over to the Minister, I'm free for the rest of the day", she answered.

"Do you want to go out for tea or coffee?" he said, looking sheepish. "You know, with me?"

"Sure", she said brightly. "Can you wait for me at my office?"

"Alright", he said, nodding. "See you later, Mione."

Hermione smiled in response then turned her back on him, walking away.

"Mione!"

She turned. "Yes?"

"You could levitate those you know."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I want to carry them this way", she said, hiding her embarrassed face.

Harry laughed. "Alright then."

Once he was out of sight, Hermione took out her wand and levitated the papers.

"Here you go, Minister, these require your signature by tomorrow morning."

Minister Shacklebolt looked up from his papers, giving his colleague a friendly smile. "Hermione, how many times have I told you to call me Kingsley? We've been through the fight for Voldemort together, I think we should do better than call each other titles. Besides, you called me by my first name until I became Minister. There isn't a reason not to, you know."

Hermione chuckled. "If you say so, Kingsley", she said, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No, you may go, Hermione", he told her.

"Alright then, see you, Kingsley."

Kingsley smiled at her before she left the room.

She entered her office, finding Harry looking at a photo of the three of them at a Ministry function after Voldemort's fall. The three of them were smiling happily, Ron and Harry in their dress robes and Hermione in a Muggle dress.

"Oh, hi", he said, looking startled by her arrival. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse, okay?"

"You look great, Hermione", Harry burst out, making her almost drop the bag she was hanging on her shoulder. She looked at him as if he grew another head. He looked slightly abashed, but he was spared by the glowing smile that replaced the look of surprise on her face.

"You're sweet, Harry", she said, putting her coat on.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Of course", she said as she took it.

The two of them Apparated to a Muggle café in Surrey. They entered a Muggle café and lapsed into a comfortable silence after they ordered. Hermione was content with twiddling her thumbs until Harry decided to break the silence.

"Ginny and I broke up."

Hermione looked up. "I know", she said. "Ginny told me."

"When?"

"About two hours after it happened. She Apparated to my apartment and told me all about it."

"Was she angry?"

"No, she wasn't", Hermione said, "I thought you knew. She was absolutely fine with it. In fact, she was rather happy."

"That's good to hear."

More silence followed. The waitress , who had been giving Harry hopeful looks, placed the drinks in front of them, spilling some of Hermione's drink because she was too busy staring at Harry.

Harry ignored the girl and Hermione ignored the fierce glare she was receiving from the girl, instead saying a polite "Thank you".

The waitress left, giving up on making Harry look at her. Harry took a sip of his coffee while Hermione just stared at her tea. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up.

"How's Ron?"

Harry took a sip. "He's doing well. He's getting better under pressure."

"When will your training end though?"

"This week, I think. And then they will choose the graduates."

"I haven't seen him since we broke up", Hermione said, quietly. Then she laughed softly. "It's almost as if he's avoiding me."

"You know that's not true", Harry said quickly- too quickly, in fact.

"You're very kind, Harry. But our break-up wasn't as amiable as yours and Ginny's. We're both angry at the time, and while it's true that we don't hold resentment against each other, it's also true that we didn't have the closure you had", Hermione explained. "I want to talk this over, now that it's been quite some time. I want to discuss if we made the right choice in breaking it off."

"Well, it has been a year", Harry pointed out. "He should have cooled off enough."

"I just hope it won't be another gigantic row."

Hermione smiled meekly. "I'm sorry we kept getting you in the middle."

"It's no problem, I kind of got use d to it by fourth year", Harry laughed.

"It's nice, isn't it? Being like this… talking about everything… This is just like when we were in school", Hermione said fondly. "I missed this."

"Me too. None of the guys in training are very good with feelings."

Hermione chuckled. "Missed me, have you?"

"You have no idea."

Hermione's paused, her teacup halfway to her mouth. She didn't expect his answer. "You have?"

"Of course I did. Who else would keep me in line?" he said sincerely.

"I thought Ginny did a better job."

Harry looked down. "Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can. You didn't need to ask", Hermione told him firmly.

"Do you want to know why Ginny and I broke up?"

"She did tell me a few things."

"Like what?"

"She said she thinks you two wanted different things, and that you needed someone else."

"She's always been perceptive."

"So it's true."

She didn't say it like a question, but more like a statement. By the silence he gave her, she knew it was.

"You don't have to talk about it, you know", she said.

"I know. But I feel like I _have_ to", he confessed.

"Then, who's the lucky girl?"

"I can't tell you yet."

Hermione pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Hermione", he stated.

"I'm not asking life, I'm asking you!"

"Same thing!"

Hermione raised her hands in surrender. "Right, go on and don't tell me."

"It's not like that, Mione", he said, almost pleadingly, "I just have to sort it out with her before I tell you."

'_Great, he's in love with someone else. Why do I even bother? I should chuck that amulet right into the fire when I get home!' _she thought angrily.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, peering into her face. Hermione snapped out of her trance and said, "Yeah, sorry, I just got distracted."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind", he noted, "I think you're working too much."

"I guess so", she replied. "I've been distracted nowadays."

"You should rest", he suggested.

"I've already asked for a two week leave", she said, "It starts next week."

"Great, then, any plans?"

"I wanted to go to Italy. See the sights, the beaches…"

"Great, Italy it is."

Hermione turned to him. "What?"

"I'm coming along", he declared.

"You are?" she asked.

"Well, I need a break too!" he said, shrugging.

"Suit yourself."

Hermione turned back to her tea, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're doing what?" Ginny jumped up from Hermione's carpet, a mischievous smirk on her face. "This is great! You can use the amulet on him!"

Hermione scowled. "Can we just forget about that bloody amulet for a while? This is ridiculous!"

"Come on, Mione! It's already been what, three months?"

"Gin, it's only been two", Hermione rolled her eyes. "And besides, I don't want to scare him."

"You're really bad at this, aren't you?" Ginny said exasperatedly. "It wasn't such a trouble with Ron, he's no good at this either."

"I don't want to scare him, Gin", Hermione repeated. "He's been deprived of love for so long I just want to be careful. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him. I don't want us to be awkward, in case he doesn't feel the same way about me. I heard what he told Ron when we were hunting Horcruxes. He sees me as his sister, Gin. Just a sister."

"Mione, it's been years since then. Don't you think it's changed? Even when we were dating he never confided in me as much as he did to you. No one knows him better than you do, and I don't think anyone ever will", Ginny stated.

"I don't know, Gin."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "You two are hopeless."

Hermione turned to her, a curious look on her face. "Don't you feel weird doing this, Ginny? I mean, you _did _date."

"No, not at all", Ginny replied. "Look, Hermione, if you're holding back because of me, don't. I'm perfectly fine with this. If I'm not, would I be helping you? We've been best friends for years, and you're the closest thing to a sister that I have. And living with a bunch of misfit brothers, I needed that. I just want to see you happy. And Harry too. He deserves this as much as you do."

"Ginny, I-"

"Listen, Hermione. Can you just sit back while he gets snagged by some random chick? Get up from that couch, girl, get on up!"

"Gin, is this your idea of a pep talk? Is this how you give pep talks with your team? I feel so bad for them", Hermione laughed.

"Tough love, my dear. Tough love."

"Tough love? Any tougher and you'll be Umbridge!" Hermione joked, making Ginny glare.

"Please, Hermione, don't insult me like that. Umbridge has nothing on me!"

The two burst into new peals of laughter. "But seriously, Hermione, don't hold back for my sake. I'm happy, and you need to be too."

"Ginny", Hermione said, as she hugged the younger woman.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Got your things now?" Harry asked as Hermione fiddled with her handbag, looking for her passport. "Yeah, here's my passport", she answered, smiling sheepishly. The two were at the airport, after agreeing that they should spend their vacation like Muggles without using magic _at all _(unless absolutely necessary). "It's like a reminder of our Muggle roots", said Harry when he suggested the idea to Hermione. She couldn't argue after that.

After they checked in, they decided to get something to eat as they waited for the flight. They sat at the small café near the boarding area, just talking about light-hearted things.

"…that did not happen, you tosser!" Hermione was laughing.

"Don't lie, Granger!" Harry joined in her laughter. "You know you were pretty stuck-up when we were younger!"

"Alright, but I never spoke like that!"

"Yes you did! We had a couple of laughs imitating that!"

Hermione looked horrified. "You did?"

Harry's eyes widened in realization of what he said. "No! Not like that!"

"I knew you made fun of me then", Hermione said, not sounding angry at all. "I was difficult, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but you know I love you, right?" he said sincerely.

"Of course I do", she answered, trying to hide her blush.

Harry was looking away, Hermione noticed. He seemed to be holding back something, but she didn't press him about it.

"Hey, Harry-"

"Flight BA-143 bound for Rome, now boarding", said a flight officer over the microphone.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked, offering his arm to Hermione. "Of course", she answered, laughing at his rather funny pose, with his outstretched arm and slightly hunched form. Nevertheless, she took his arm and he led her to the boarding area.

"I think this is the first time I've been on a plane",

"Well, I'm honoured you chose me to accompany you on your first plane ride!" she teased.

"I couldn't think of anyone better", he said, making her face go red.

The plane ride was rather quiet. Hermione read a Muggle novel and Harry slept for most of the trip. When they finally landed in Rome, the two were relaxed and rested, both physically and mentally. They checked into their hotel and after freshening up, got ready to see the sights of the city. The headed first to a pizzeria nearby the Trevi Fountain, where they mapped out the rest of their trip, making sure they saw all the sights they wanted to see. Hermione, of course, insisted on seeing the Colosseum, the Sistine Chapel, St. Peter's Basilica and the Spanish Steps. Harry just wanted them to spend a few days on the countryside, to go to Tuscany for some fresh air. With the schedule finally done, they finished up their food and went to see the Trevi.

"You know, they said that if you tossed a coin into the Trevi, you'll be back in Rome for another visit", Hermione informed Harry.

"Well then..." Harry said, fishing a couple of coins from his pocket and offered one to Hermione. The two then turned their backs on the fountain. "Shall we? One, two…three!"

They tossed the coins simultaneously in the air, and then turned instantly to see if they landed on the water. The coins sank, finally resting at the bottom of the fountain.

"So, where to now?" he asked her.

"Well, we can go see the Sistine Chapel", she suggested.

"Alright then", he agreed, holding out his hand. She looked at it questioningly before he rolled his eyes and said, "Well, are you gonna take it or not?"

She stretched out her hand gingerly, almost as if she was afraid it would bite hers if she got too close.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off.

They ran hand in hand across the streets, not caring that rain began pouring down.

Two days later, they took a ferry to Tuscany. They settled at a small inn owned by a British woman named Mary Larkin and her husband. They were given only one room because, as Mary explained, that they were already fully booked.

Hermione was rummaging through her bag, looking for a dress to wear. Mary had prepared dinner and invited Harry and Hermione.

Before she found what she was looking for, however, she found something that made her forget all about the dress.

"What the-?" she scowled, holding the amulet between her fingers. "_Ginny._"

"What's that?"

Harry entered the room, his hair miraculously flat. "Hey, Mione, what are you holding?"

Hermione shoved it to her pocket. "Nothing. Just an accessory."

"Well, come on, Mary's looking for you."

Hermione smiled. "You can go first, I'll just follow you."

"Alright then, I'll tell Mary", said Harry, going out the door.

Hermione looked out of the window and sighed. "Come on, Hermione. Just do it already!"

Sighing one more time, she grabbed the first dress she saw and changed into it, pocketing the amulet.

"There you are, dear", Mary said as Hermione arrived at the dining hall. "I was getting worried about you."

"Thank you for having us, Mary", she said, taking her seat next to Harry.

Mary served the first course, and piling food into both their plates. Hermione smiled gratefully at their host. "It's no trouble, dear", Mary said, returning the smile.

After she was finished serving them, Mary took a seat next to her husband. "How did you get here? Apparition or portkey?"

"Uhm, neither", Harry replied absently. "We flew by plane-"

He stopped talking. He and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. "What?" Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"I know you two are magical", said Mary. "So am I."

"You're a witch?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yes. You probably went to Hogwarts, am I right?"

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Well so did I. I was in Gryffindor."

"So were we", Hermione said eagerly, getting over her shock. "I didn't realize you were a witch."

"It has been so long since we left the wizarding world. That's why we settled here. The last time Voldemort was in power, several of my friends died. I didn't want to have to live that again", Mary explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We lost so many friends in the second war, too", Hermione said sympathetically.

"Well, shall we finish the rest of our meal?" Mary suggested, lightening the mood. Harry and Hermione returned their attention to their food, eating in a rather awkward silence.

When they finished, Hermione helped Mary with the dishes, despite the older woman's attempts to convince her otherwise. But her stubborn nature took play and Mary had no other choice than to accept her offer.

"It was the least I could do", Hermione said.

Mary smiled at her. "You remind me so much of an old friend of mine."

"Really?"

"She was Muggle-born, but she was a brilliant witch."

Hermione's looked at her with a curious expression. "I'm Muggle-born too."

"I could see that", Mary said knowingly. "You're too well informed of the Muggle society to be from a wizarding family."

Hermione took that as a compliment and returned to the dishes she was drying.

"You know you make a good couple", Mary commented.

"We're just friends", Hermione said, her tone almost defensive.

"I'm just saying", Mary told her, "Just so you know. Get a move on or he'll be taken by someone else."

"I don't think he sees me that way."

"Well, you should look a little more."

Hermione's face flushed scarlet. "We're friends, I don't want to ruin that."

"He's quite a catch, isn't he? You should tell him. He'll be damned if he ends up with someone who loves him less than you do."

Hermione looked at the older woman with shock. "How can you tell? That I love him, I mean. I thought I was doing a pretty good job hiding it."

"Because my friend also tried the same thing. Denying her feelings, I mean. But for different reasons. You didn't want to admit out of fear of ruing your friendship. She didn't want to have to admit that he was right all along. That she would fall in love with him."

"Did she?"

"Yes, they ended up married. But they died in the war", Mary said, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Such a shame. They could have had more time with each other."

Hermione pondered for a moment. Did she want to have to hide it forever? Watch him marry someone else and have kids, while she stood at the background, wishing it was her?

Deciding she would take her chances, she excused herself, unaware that the older woman was smiling as she left.

"I'll just take the amulet, force it on his neck and- Harry!"

Harry almost collided with her. "I was just going to look for you. I have something to tell you."

"So do I, Harry, but I need you to do something for me."

"Hold on, Hermione, this is really important!"

"Well, so is this!" Hermione said heatedly, fumbling though her pocket for the amulet.

"You know that we're best friends right? And we've been for a long time, and you know me better than anyone else. You were always there for me. You never left, even when Ron did-"

"Can't find the stupid thing!" Hermione said, still feeling her pockets, but Harry was too caught up in his monologue that he didn't notice.

"-and I don't think I'll ever find anyone like you. I need you. And I don't know if you feel the same way, I was almost too scared to tell you-"

"Got it!" Hermione said triumphantly, pulling it out of her pocket.

"I love you!"

Hermione dropped the amulet in shock. "You what?" she asked, her voice soft, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Hermione", Harry said in an almost whiny voice, "I was baring my heart out here and you weren't listening?"

"I heard the last part."

"Oh", was all Harry could say.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah", he answered, "But if you don't feel that way, I'm fine. We could forget this whole thing ever happened and-"

And what, Hermione never found out. She threw her arms around him and kissed him full in the lips; the amulet fell in her hand and landed with a soft _clink_, unnoticed, on the floor.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes", she breathed and hugged him again.

Mary MacDonald-Larkin looked at them from the kitchen, smiling to herself. _'She was right' she thought, 'Lily was always right. Not all Potters fall in love with and marry redheads. This time it's a brunette. Bet she's laughing at James now and settling their bet.'_

Hermione and Harry didn't notice her as they held on to each other.

Hermione sighed contentedly, lacing her fingers with Harry's. He kissed her forehead and led her back to their bedroom, getting himself ready to sleep, once again, on the couch.

'Wait 'til I tell Ginny her amulet was useless after all', Hermione thought.

Their vacation just got better.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There! Took me so long to finish it… I was doing this in the middle of a lecture and it just spun into this long, long thing! So yeah. Love it or hate it, please leave a feedback! I feel it was too sappy though. But I'd love to know what you think! I might try a Harry/Ginny one soon. I still prefer Harry/Hermione, but I have long accepted that Ginny gets the guy. Review, review!


End file.
